


You'll Surrender Your Heart

by Joolzmp7



Series: Can't Fight The Moonlight [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Human John, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Romance, Vampire John, Vampire Sherlock, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are enjoying their new relationship and making the most of every opportunity for sex and blood.  Then John gets injured on a case and Sherlock has to do what he can to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Surrender Your Heart

You’ll Surrender Your Heart

By Joolz

 

Bliss is how he’d probably describe it. John’s life was pure bliss. He had been together with Sherlock now for a whole month and it had never been so wonderful. They had had some good cases involving hours of research, long chases and many chances for Sherlock to show off his genius and when everything was solved they would return home and have sex over every piece of furniture in the flat.

Sherlock was loving the freedom of sex whenever he wanted, with the added bonus of biting and fresh blood without any of the pesky nuisance of having to glamour the person beforehand. John was loving the sex any way it came and if there was a bite involved then so much the better. He'd started drinking extra fluids and taking iron supplements to help keep his blood levels up and Sherlock preferred to take little and often as opposed to gulping down a lot at once so they managed quite well.

This last case had taken three days to finish and John had to admit he was tired after all the running about they had been doing. By the time they were through at the Yard and heading home John was flagging and he fell asleep in the cab. When they reached Baker Street Sherlock paid the cabbie and, rather than disturbing John, he picked him up and carried him into the house. He made a bit of a show of it being an effort for the cabbie's benefit but, in reality, the weight was nothing to him with his extra strength and he enjoyed having John in his arms.

He carried John up to their bedroom, laid him down and took off his shoes and socks. He lifted the top half of John's body and took off his coat. He pulled up John’s jumper and eased it over his head, getting a muffled garble, but nothing sensible out of John whilst he did it. Sherlock unfastened the buttons on John’s shirt and then rested John against his chest, kissing his shoulder as he pulled the shirt down his arms and off his body. Not one to miss a chance for further examination, Sherlock decided to explore John’s scar more fully. He wanted to test the sensitivity of tongue and teeth on the damaged skin and now would be a perfect time as he would be able to assess John’s responses without him being aware and anticipating the movements.

Sherlock decided he would be able to assess things more clearly if he could see all of John's body so he removed John's trousers and underwear and moved him to lie comfortably on the bed. He proceeded to undress himself too - purely in the interests of science, of course. Sherlock lay down on his side next to John, leaning up on one elbow so he could easily reach over. He started by stroking his fingers over the scar edges, marking the lines and watching John's face. Apart from an occasional twitch of his eyelids, John didn't really wake for any of that. Sherlock next used his tongue and he traced the outlines of the scar, pressing deeper on the skin inside the edge to see if a harder touch would elicit anything further. John's brow furrowed at the harder presses, but that seemed more about the pressure than any sensitivity.

Sherlock moved on to his final weapon of choice - his teeth. He nibbled around the edges and John definitely reacted more when Sherlock nibbled the normal skin surrounding the scar than he did from the actual scar tissue itself. He stared at John's body for a while longer. Did he dare bite it properly with his fangs as opposed to his ordinary teeth? It would be interesting to feel how deeply the scar tissue penetrated, but did that outweigh what would be John's obvious reaction? Hmmm; he decided it did, so he let his fangs extend, licked the skin to decide on the optimum place and sank his fangs into John's shoulder.

"Bloody Fuck!" John's eyes shot open and he tried to sit upright, but Sherlock's teeth were holding him in place. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Sherlock?"

Sherlock retracted his fangs and licked over the marks he had made, closing them up quickly before pulling away and allowing John to sit up.

"I was testing the scar tissue for malleability and sensations. For example, I could tell that the scar tissue extends to a depth of 3 mm and has 37% less sensation to stimuli than..."

"I couldn't give a fuck about your findings. You do not fucking bite me unless I am fucking awake and a willing participant to the preceding events. I am not some kind of bloody toy for you to experiment on."

Sherlock knew John was really mad because he only got seriously sweary when he was either exceedingly angry or during the heights of passion and this certainly wasn't the latter. Immediate apology was his only recourse to try and salvage the situation.

"I'm sorry, John. I took it too far. I was trying not to disturb you as you were asleep, then my own enthusiasm got away from me and I couldn't stop myself."

"What you mean is that you assessed all possible outcomes and decided to do it anyway because you could. You didn't think of me at all."

"That's not true, I think of you always, John; more than I would imagine possible some times. It seems that whatever I do you are there in my thoughts."

John calmed down a little at hearing Sherlock's words. It was nice to know that he was constantly in the thoughts of this incredible man. Of course, he knew that there were never less than about ten thoughts whirling around in that head at one time, but to be one of them was an achievement in itself.

"Just don't do that again without some warning please. That was not the best way to be awoken for anything."

"Of course, John. I am sorry. Maybe there is something else I could do to help you relax." Sherlock stroked his arm down John's side and watched as John's breath hitched and his pupils dilated, even though Sherlock could still see the tiredness underlying. "Why don't you lie back down and let me do this for you then you can just fall back asleep?"

John agreed easily as Sherlock's fingers traced over his body, peaking his nipples as he brushed over them. He lay down and Sherlock moved down his body, resting his head against John's stomach, pressing soft kisses into the skin before blowing gently over the head of John's cock as it sprang to life under his eager gaze. John rested his hand on Sherlock’s head, ruffling his hair as Sherlock leant forward. 

Sherlock circled the head and licked a stripe up one side and down the other, before blowing across the damp skin causing John to shiver. John gripped convulsively at Sherlock’s hair as he deep throated him in one go and just held him there as he swallowed around him, not needing to stop to breathe. Sherlock alternated licking around the head and taking John in deeply again and again and John was very quickly brought to the edge. Sherlock sucked at the pre-come gathered in the slit and looked up at John.

“Bite me. Please, Sherlock, bite me now.”

Sherlock took hold of John’s damp cock, his finger caressing the slit and bent forward to lick his way around John’s balls and across his inner thigh to his femoral vein. He first used his human teeth to nibble along the skin, teasing John further as he sucked a deep purple love bite, enjoying the sensation of the blood coming to the surface just under his tongue. He hovered over the optimum spot and when John was almost quivering with anticipation he sank his fangs into the skin and took a couple of deep swallows as he felt John come all over his fingers.

Sherlock closed the puncture after a few more sips and then licked John clean as well as his own fingers. He never let a drop of John’s essence go to waste; he liked to taste him at every chance he could get; plus it saved all the effort of having to go to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them both up when he’d much rather spend the time with John, watching him enjoying his lassitude. Sherlock moved up to lie next to John and John reached across to press a lazy kiss on his lips.

“Best apology ever.”

Sherlock smiled. “I do enjoy how you have so many of these ‘best ever’ moments, John; it quite does something for one’s ego.”

John snorted. “As if you needed anything else to bolster your ego.”

John pulled Sherlock over to lay his head on John’s shoulder with his leg and arm resting comfortably across John’s body. “Now lie there quietly with me, at least until I drop off, even if you aren’t going to sleep right now yourself; though it has been three days for you too so you really have no excuse.”

“I suppose I’ll have to stay here for a little while if you’re going to force me.”

John smiled as he kissed Sherlock’s forehead. He knew that Sherlock loved being wrapped around John, listening to his heart beating until he let the soothing rhythm lull him to sleep.

“Of course, you mad genius, now let’s go to sleep.” John put his arm around Sherlock hugging him tightly to him before letting his arm relax into a comfortable position against Sherlock’s back. They closed their eyes and Sherlock allowed John’s body to draw him into sleep.

~*~

Two weeks later they were once again out working a case. They had been brought in to consult on the murder of a young Chinese woman and Sherlock had worked out that she had been smuggled into the country as part of an illegal operation and they were currently staking out the hideout of the gang. Greg was there with his officers who were stationed at various points around the perimeter. Sherlock had, of course, found the best place for John and himself to wait where there was the most likelihood of activity. 

They had received word from one of Sherlock's sources that a shipment was due in that evening and they were rewarded an hour later when a large van pulled into the yard and drove straight in to the warehouse, the doors closing behind it. Greg gave the signal and they all moved in. Sherlock, John and Greg rushed over to the side door they had earmarked as their point of entry and stopped with the backs against the wall until everyone was in place. At the second signal all the doors were breached at the same time and everyone charged in to take the gang inside by surprise, hopefully minimising any injury to the girls.

Luckily the girls had already been removed from the van and were all huddled against the wall so a group of officers moved over to protect them and hustle them out of the back of the building out of the way of any trouble. The police took down four of the gang members quickly, leaving two who were behind the van. The first one jumped into the van and slammed it into gear, smashing his way through the doors and the other tried to jump into the back as it pulled away but got his foot caught and fell back again so Greg rolled him as he landed and slapped some cuffs on him.

Sherlock and John took off after the van which had slowed down at the gates as the man tried to manoeuvre round the extra police cars which had pulled up after the van had driven in. Sherlock jumped up into the back and extended his hand down to John and easily pulled him up beside him. The driver turned round and saw them in the back. He swerved hard to the right, trying to dislodge them. Sherlock kept his balance but John banged against the side, knocking his head and stunning himself slightly. Sherlock grabbed his arm to steady him and John shook his head to try to clear it.

The driver swerved again, weaving to avoid cars and also to keep John and Sherlock unbalanced. Sherlock kept held of John this time and they made their way further down towards the driver. He saw them coming closer and pulled out his gun, aiming over his shoulder. Sherlock pulled John down as the driver shot high then Sherlock kicked his leg against the back of the seat, pushing the driver forward and banging his head against the steering wheel. The van veered again and this time the driver was too dazed to straighten up and they crashed into a lamp post.

Sherlock and John both fell this time at the impact and Sherlock did a full roll over backwards and came up at the rear of the van. The driver had grabbed his gun again and he turned round and aimed at Sherlock who was fast approaching. John stood up and swayed on his feet, even more dizzy now. He saw the driver aiming at Sherlock and lurched forward to grab his arm. In his confused state, though, John couldn’t concentrate properly on what he was doing and all he managed to do was to deflect the shot wide rather than disarm the man. The driver swung his arm back round and shot twice more in rapid succession. Sherlock reached him at this point and broke the man’s wrist as he yanked his hand backwards, wrenching the gun from his fingers. Sherlock used the butt of the gun to smash him across the temple and he slumped unconscious in his seat, falling against the side window.

Sherlock turned round to help John back to his feet as he’d seen him be knocked over by the driver. When he looked down, though, he was shocked to see blood oozing out of two bullet holes in John’s chest. Sherlock pressed tightly on the wounds to try and stop the flow but there was just too much. John’s eyes flew open as Sherlock pressed down on him.

“Shrl…” John coughed up blood as he tried to speak.

“John! John, you’re ok; you’ll be ok. Stay with me, John.” Sherlock could hear the blood bubbling in John’s chest as he struggled to breathe. Sherlock bent down and shouted in John’s ear. “Come on, John. You can’t leave me.”

John blinked his eyes open again and mumbled. “Lov…”

“John. Don’t you dare die on me.” Sherlock pulled at his hair despairingly as he heard John’s heart beat slowing. “We haven’t had a chance to have the talk. I don’t know what you want me to do, John. Do you want me to bite you? Do you want to become a vampire? I can’t let you die, John, I just can’t.”

Sherlock bent down and bit into John’s neck, shocked at how little blood there was left and how slowly John’s heart was pumping this last bit round. He drank what he could then he bit into his own wrist and held it over John’s mouth. He shook John to try to rouse him enough to drink.

“John. You have to drink it. Come on, don’t leave me.”

Sherlock opened John’s mouth and pushed the blood down his arm almost squirting it down John’s throat, trying to get him to swallow enough. He didn’t know how much it took exactly, but he wanted John to take whatever he could. He’d almost given up hope when he felt a light pull against his skin as John’s tongue pressed the wound.

“That’s it, John, drink it, take what you need. You’ve got to come back to me.”

John swallowed a little with very weak sucks at Sherlock’s wrist and then his mouth just stopped and fell slack against Sherlock’s skin. Sherlock grabbed John to him and held him tight as he felt John’s heart beat for the last time. He buried his face in John’s hair and rocked him, praying to anyone that would listen that John would come back to him.

Even through his despair, Sherlock knew he needed to get John out of here before Lestrade arrived and tried to take him away and there was only one person he could call. He pulled out his phone and dialled his brother.

“Sherlock. An actual phone call, I’m honoured. How was the raid?”

“Mycroft, stop. I need a car now. John is… I had to… I bit him Mycroft, I had to. I couldn’t let him die. I need you to get here before Lestrade and his team arrive and try to take John to the hospital or… the morgue.”

“It’s on its way. Just keep working on John if Lestrade arrives and we can say they revived him in the ambulance. Hold on, Sherlock.”

“How do I…? How do I know if it’s worked, Mycroft; if I gave him enough? I can’t lose him. I just…”

“I know you haven’t done it before, brother, but you know how it works. You would have done everything you could. You’ve given him the best chance.”

“I don’t… What if…?”

“It’ll be fine, Sherlock. You wouldn’t do anything to jeopardise John, you will have done enough. I’m arranging for the ambulance to take you directly to the Sussex estate where you will be completely alone and have the time and space to ease John into his new circumstances. There will, of course, be a full supply of blood on hand by the time you arrive.”

“Thank you, Mycroft. For everything.”

Mycroft was silent for a moment. If nothing else, the sincerity in Sherlock’s gratitude told him just how deeply his brother felt for the Doctor and even for himself. It wasn’t something he had heard often, or at all in recent decades, but it was nice to know underneath that it was still there.

“You’re welcome, brother mine. My men are just approaching from the opposite direction to the Detective Inspector and will probably arrive together so look like you’re working on John until they can get him in to the ambulance and away. Good luck, Sherlock.”

Sherlock hung up and lay John back down on the floor. He could hear the vehicles approaching and pretended to be giving John chest compressions as soon as he knew he was in sight. Greg was out of the car and running over to the van as soon as he saw Sherlock leaning over John.

“Sherlock, are you ok? John! What’s happened?”

“Surely even you can observe that John has been shot and I am performing CPR, Lestrade.”

“Alright, smart arse, you know what I meant. Can I take over for you, are you getting tired?”

“The ambulance is just pulling up, but thank you. You could probably take care of the idiot in the front. He’s knocked out but it would be better to have him handcuffed before he wakes up.”

“Of course.” Greg went around to the front and pulled the driver out of the car, taking some handcuffs off another approaching officer and letting them carry him away. He came back round to the rear of the van in time to see John being lifted into the ambulance on a trolley. One of the paramedics was continuing the CPR and Sherlock had taken over squeezing an air bag attached to a mask covering a lot of John’s face. Just before they closed the door, Greg leaned in to question them.

“Which hospital are you taking him to, I’ll follow you there?”

“Mycroft has arranged for a Cardiothoracic Specialist he knows to take John’s case so we’re going to a Government Military facility. I’ll ring you later when John is out of surgery and let you know how he’s doing.”

“Oh well, okay if he’s a Specialist, that’ll be what John needs. I didn’t think you spoke to your brother.”

“Needs must when John requires the best treatment available.” Sherlock gave Greg a perfunctory nod and turned to pull the door closed. “I’ll keep you updated.”

With that, Sherlock slammed the door and they took off. The paramedic removed the respiratory equipment from John’s face and wiped off the blood he had coughed up. When John was sorted he climbed into the front seat leaving Sherlock to sit in the back with John. Sherlock took hold of John’s hand and kept stroking it, looking at him with worried eyes. He just hoped he had done enough.

Eventually they got to the Holmes mansion and Mycroft’s men carried John in and took him to the master bedroom. They cleaned him up, got him changed into pyjamas and put him into bed, leaving him in Sherlock’s care. It would take 24 hours for the transformation to occur so there was nothing to do now but wait.

~*~

Sherlock was not good at waiting but there was nothing else he could do. He received a few texts from Lestrade who was becoming increasingly worried with each one. He'd tried to ring as well but Sherlock just let it go to voicemail. He didn’t want to give Lestrade any false hope by suggesting John was out of surgery to then have to tell him later that John had died. Better to wait until he knew for definite one way or the other if John was going to wake up.

His brother had also texted him, accepting for once that there was no way that Sherlock would answer a call, to tell him that all would be well and to trust in his nature in knowing what to do. Sherlock had merely snorted and ignored him. He’d be telling him to trust in fairies and pixie dust next. He did follow the other piece of advice that Mycroft had given him, however, and had a few packets of blood ready by the bed for when (not if – he wasn’t acknowledging ‘if’) John woke up. Sherlock had never turned anyone himself but he knew that Mycroft had – that assistant of his being a prime example – so he was prepared to listen to him if it meant making things easier for John.

As evening approached Sherlock started getting anxious. He didn’t get up to pace as his body was shouting at him to do because he didn’t want to miss the slightest flicker from John. He was holding tightly on to John’s hand and his other hand was twitching on his knee, his foot bouncing impatiently. It was nearly time; surely it must be by now; how much longer?

Was that an eye movement? Did the lash flicker? Sherlock bent forward to look even more closely at John’s face. His nose was practically touching John’s when all of a sudden John’s eyes shot open and he saw Sherlock right up in his face. John yelped in shock and tried to jerk his head back though all it did was push into the pillow as he had nowhere else to go. Sherlock pulled back at the yell but recovered quickly and leaned in, hugging John as tightly as he could.

“John! John, you’re back. You made it. I knew you would; I knew you wouldn’t die on me.”

“Sherlock, need room to breathe. Why would you say that; was I going to die? What happened? I feel a bit weird… and why is my throat burning?”

Sherlock eased John back so he could see his face. He stared into his eyes unsure for once how to tell him or how he would take the news. This was something beyond even his deductions.

“John, I need you to stay calm. There was nothing else I could do, I had to do it.”

“You’re worrying me now, Sherlock. What’s happened? And what is with my throat?” John sat up and clutched at his throat, feeling an almost choking dryness and a burning pain, like he needed something but didn’t know what.

“Do you remember being at the raid to rescue those girls and then you and I jumped in the van to catch the guy who tried to get away?”

“Yes, but it’s a bit hazy. I think I must have hit my head a couple of times.”

“Yes, you did. The driver tried to shoot me and you deflected him but you were too dizzy to control it and he shot again and hit you twice. John, you… you were dying, right there in my arms. I didn’t have a choice; I couldn’t let you die so I bit you and gave you my blood. John, you’re a vampire.”

“Fuck off. I am not. Don’t be ridiculous; what really happened?”

“John, listen to me. You’ve been dead for 24 hours. You have no pulse and no breath and no heart beat and the burning in your throat is because you need to feed; you need blood.”

John’s hand flew to his neck to check his pulse but he couldn’t feel anything there. He tried his wrist and put his hand over his heart, but still nothing. He held his breath but it had no effect on him; he didn’t go blue in the face or end up gasping. He looked at Sherlock, stunned, not able to accept the evidence that was in front of his own eyes. He shook his head and scrambled back ‘til he was pressed up against the headboard.

“You’re lying. I can’t have died. I’d know if I was dead. I wouldn’t be sitting here talking to you like normal if something like that had happened.”

“Of course you would. You’d never have noticed anything different about me if I hadn’t told you. We’re just like you in appearance. Well, I should say you’re just like them as you no longer fit in the ‘them’ category but in the ‘us’ category.”

“I can’t be a vampire. I can't. Why would you do that to me? We didn’t talk about it. You said we’d talk about it. I don’t even know if I want to be one.”

“I know we never had a chance to have the talk but I did say that I couldn’t live without you, John, and I meant it. I’m sorry I took your choice away from you but you were actually dying in front of my eyes. If I hadn’t turned you, you wouldn’t be here now. Surely even a change of nature like this is better than death?"

"I just can't... I can't get my head around it. Am I really a vampire?"

"It isn't that bad, honestly. You'll be stronger, rapid recovery from injury, heightened senses, immortality... me...; if that's something you still want?"

"Of course, it's still something I want, idiot. It's just a bit of a shock to take all this on board out of nowhere. Before we do anything else, though, could we ease my throat?"

"Stupid, of course, sorry, John. I have some blood bags here for you."

"Blood bags? I don't think I like the idea of doing that."

"Believe me, you will when you taste it. Mycroft has actually been useful for once and set us up with everything we need for our stay.” Sherlock passed over a bag of blood.

"Um, how do I...?"

"If you think about your thirst, you should feel your fangs lengthening in readiness. They're razor sharp, as you should already know, so as soon as you sink them into the bag you'll feel the blood start to flow and you're away."

John thought about how much his throat was burning and how thirsty he felt. He thought of having Sherlock's fangs sinking into his neck, drinking his blood and he felt a tingling in his mouth. He spread his lips and when he pressed his fingers over his teeth he could actually feel them getting bigger. They settled into place and he raised the bag to his mouth. He could smell the blood within the plastic casing and was suddenly overtaken by an unshakable need to have that blood. He sank his fangs into the bag and sucked it dry within seconds. He looked round urgently for more and Sherlock passed him another bag. He drank it straight down, then another, then one more. He held his hand out for another but Sherlock shook his head. John growled low in his throat and pounced on Sherlock, pressing him backwards on to the bed.

"More. Now." John had turned single minded and monosyllabic in his need, but Sherlock was able to use his more controlled reflexes and years of practice to flip him over and hold him down with one arm across John's throat, the other pinning his hands above his head and his knees pressing down onto John's thighs keeping him immobilised.

"No, John. You've had four pints in under four minutes. That's enough for now. You need to get used to your limits. You'll need more to start with but eventually you should be able to wean yourself down to just occasional bags like I do.

John growled again and bared his fangs at Sherlock and Sherlock grinned proudly down at him. He had to admit to himself that he hadn't imagined it would be such a turn on to see John as a vampire. He bent forward to capture John's lips and kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue into John's mouth, tasting the blood he'd just swallowed. John took advantage of Sherlock's momentary preoccupation and he jacked his body, forcing Sherlock's legs to slide outwards. John used the slip to roll his body and push Sherlock on to the floor.

They started rolling around wrestling to see who could gain the upper hand, using all their strength and abilities to pin the other down. Every time Sherlock had control he kissed John again, scattering kisses all over his face and laughing in pure joy at finally having a partner with whom he didn't have to hold back. Seeing such a look on Sherlock's face seemed to draw John out of his obsession and he started joining in the fun.

John kissed Sherlock on the nose then flipped him again and held him down while he kissed his way across Sherlock’s jaw and down to his neck. When John reached the pulse point on Sherlock’s neck he felt an almost overwhelming instinct overtake him to bite down so he followed through and his fangs sank into Sherlock’s vein. There wasn’t a lot of blood there as Sherlock hadn’t eaten at all recently; firstly because they had been on a case and then because he had been too worried about John to bother about himself. What was there, though, John started sucking. Sherlock felt himself going a bit woozy as he really had barely enough blood to keep himself going right now. He had to stop John before he went too far because John was in the grip of a feeding frenzy and would not be able to stop himself. Sherlock used the last of his strength to knee John in the balls and the need to curl up and protect himself even overtook the urge to bite and John released Sherlock’s neck as he rolled away.

Sherlock reached for one of the blood bags and quickly drank it down, followed by another, rapidly getting his strength back. He moved over to John who was now sitting up and looking dejected.

“I’m sorry, John, you just have a bit of a blood lust frenzy at the moment and I had to stop you before you went too far.”

“No, I’m sorry, Sherlock. I could have really hurt you – I mean, could I have? I don’t even really know what I can or can’t do. I’m dangerous; you should just get out of here.”

“Don’t be stupid, I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. You just need some time to get used to your new strengths and abilities. That’s why we’ve come out here away from everyone to give you a chance to adapt.”

“Where are we exactly?”

“This is one of the Holmes estates – mine, in fact. Mycroft has the main property in Hampshire and he lives in our London home. I have this one, which is in Sussex by the way, and we jointly own a place in Scotland. There’s also my grandmaman’s chateau in France and we share part ownership of the ancestral home in Transylvania with the rest of the descendants.”

“Are you kidding me? So not only are you distantly related to Dracula himself but you also part own his castle. This is unbelievable.”

“Well, technically you can now also call yourself his descendant, as you are of my bloodline as I am of his.”

“Wow. This is going to take some getting used to. Maybe you should tell me what I can or can’t do and what will kill me and we’ll take it from there.”

“Well the answer to what can kill you is not a lot. Basically, removing your head is the only way to ensure it. Most other injuries are recoverable with the ingestion of blood. The more serious injuries need blood direct from a host but others are achievable with blood bags which we would normally use for sustenance anyway.”

“That’s good to know. At least I don’t have to worry about someone sticking a cross in my face or breathing garlic over me.”

“That’s just ridiculous propaganda put about to perpetuate the myth. We do have a sensitivity to light as you already know. That’s why I wear the long coat, scarf, gloves and sunglasses. I’ve built up my tolerance over the decades, but you won’t be quite as immune to start with so we may need to kit you out and get you some kind of hat too. Maybe you could borrow my ear hat?”

“No, thank you,” John laughed. “I’m fairly sure I can come up with something better than that.”

“You’ll need to get used to handling things with a gentler touch, which includes people too. Your strength is just one of the things that will be enhanced and you may find yourself crushing something in your hand when you think you’re just picking it up. We’ll stay here as long as it takes for you to get used to your new abilities and you’ll get plenty of chances to test them out and see what exactly you’re capable of.”

“What excuse are we going to give everyone for being out here?”

“The most obvious one is just to say you are recuperating which is true. That reminds me, I’d better text Lestrade. I didn’t want to give him false hope of recovery so I was waiting for you to wake up before I let him know anything.”

Sherlock texted Lestrade that John was safely out of surgery but due to his injuries would need time for recuperation so the pair of them were going away for a few weeks and would let him know when they were back and ready for cases. He very quickly had a reply, swearing at him for taking so long and not keeping people updated on John’s condition. He showed it to John who snorted.

“Send one back saying: ‘Hi Greg. I’m doing ok, thanks for caring. Sherlock is being an arse as usual but I’ll keep him in check. John.’”

“I object to that. I am not ‘an arse’, John; I have an arse but…”

“And a very lovely arse it is too.” John smiled at him as Sherlock sent the message. “Now why don’t you bring it over here and make good use of it.”

“Got over your existential crisis already?”

“Well, it doesn’t seem like there’s an awful lot I can do about that and it sounds like the benefits outweigh the consequences anyway. I’ll use the time we have here to learn what I can do and, meanwhile, we can make the most of our time alone to enjoy other pursuits.”

“A man after my own heart.” Sherlock leered at him and pounced across the room to land comfortably straddling John’s legs, enjoying the look of surprise on his face. “To quote one of your infernal movie heroes: Choose your next witticism carefully, Mr Bond, it may be your last.”

“Do you expect me to talk?”

“No, Mr Bond, I expect you to die.”

John burst out laughing. “Been there, done that. Well done for the reference though. See, I knew you liked them really.”

“It’s not a question of like; it’s a question of forced retention after the number of times you've made me watch them.”

“They are classics, Sherlock, even you have to admit that Sean Connery looks good.”

“He is passable, I suppose. He doesn’t compare to you, however.”

“You old, smooth talker. Flattery will get you everywhere. For example, it will get you down here now.”

Sherlock didn’t need telling twice. He captured John’s lower lip, nipping it with his fang and licking the blood which bubbled to the surface. John pulled away, worried.

“Is that safe, Sherlock? I don’t want to go crazy again.”

“The sooner you learn to resist the temptation the better. Certainly, you’ll need to have it well under control before we go back to London with all those walking blood bags.”

“Sherlock! Don’t talk about people like that.”

“It’s what they are, John. An honest fact of life, I’m afraid.”

“Yes, but you don’t even drink from them.”

“Fine, Mr Politically Correct. You need to have your cravings under control before we venture forth amongst those upstanding members of the human race who inhabit our fair city. Is that better?”

“Much.” John laughed and pulled him back down again. He put his finger to his bottom lip. “Now I believe you were about here.”

"I believe I was."

Sherlock nibbled on John's lip again, piercing it and sucking the blood in to his mouth. He pushed his tongue into John's mouth to deepen the kiss and felt John instantly pull on his tongue trying to get as much of the blood as he could. Sherlock looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and John sheepishly shrugged his shoulders.

"You're offering me blood and yourself - how is anyone supposed to resist that combination on their first day as a vampire?"

Sherlock looked pleased as he laughed. "Fair enough. Maybe we'll start on resisting the blood tomorrow."

John smiled and kissed Sherlock again. He made sure he had gotten every scrap of blood from Sherlock's mouth before moving on to scatter kisses all over his face. John pushed Sherlock backwards, wanting to be on top to have easier access. He pushed him a little bit further than he expected with his new found strength, though, and Sherlock crashed against the opposite wall as he hadn't braced himself, not expecting the move.

"Oops, sorry about that. This is going to take a little getting used to."

Sherlock grinned back at him. "Bring it on. As I said, it's nice not to have to hold back."

John jumped up and rushed across to Sherlock, lifting his body against the wall with one hand whilst he grabbed his cock with the other. Sherlock gasped in surprise as John went straight in and swallowed him down, holding him in his throat. As he'd been kissing Sherlock John had remembered how it felt to have Sherlock do this to him without needing to stop to breathe and he knew he just had to try it.

Sherlock groaned loudly as he felt John take him deeper and hold him there, swallowing around him. John licked around the shaft as his mouth moved up and down, paying extra attention to the sensitive head and tasting the pre-come gathering in the slit. John took him deep into his throat again and this time he hummed as he swallowed and Sherlock moaned again at the new sensations it added. John pulled back and blew across the now thoroughly damp skin and Sherlock shivered as John looked up at him grinning smugly.

Sherlock couldn't let that smug look go unanswered. He took hold of John's arms and threw him up on to the bed where he bounced once before landing right in the middle with a very amorous vampire suddenly on top of him, pressing him back into the mattress. Sherlock kissed down John's neck and clavicle and left vivid love bites all along the skin as he went. He moved down to John's nipple and sucked that into his mouth, nibbling on it then blowing over it as it stood to attention. John shivered as much as Sherlock had done and Sherlock caught his eye and raised his eyebrow in challenge.

John grinned at the challenge and rolled Sherlock over, but instead of holding him down he moved his leg out of the way and rolled him back again before sitting on the backs of his thighs, keeping him in place whilst he trailed his tongue down Sherlock's spine, leaving a mark on each vertebra as he went. John massaged Sherlock's buttocks as he made his way down the spine, edging his hips lower down Sherlock's legs as he went and when he got to the base he smacked Sherlock's arse cheek hard, then bent down to kiss it better. Sherlock groaned under him so he did it again on the other side. He bit down on the red mark he had made, not hard enough to break the skin but enough so that Sherlock felt it.

John lifted Sherlock up to place a pillow under his hips and bent to kiss Sherlock at the base of his spine. He trailed his tongue down between Sherlock's arse cheeks, all the way to his balls, sucking first one then the other in to his mouth. Sherlock twitched when John passed over his hole and moaned loudly as John was sucking him. When he'd finished he licked back up to the dimple at the base of Sherlock's spine, this time skirting around the edge of the hole and he repeated the same motion a few times, slowly driving Sherlock mad with frustration at not getting the pressure where he wanted it.

"John, please. Stop teasing."

"I'm having way too much fun." John laughed and smacked Sherlock's arse again three times in rapid succession. Sherlock groaned and ground his hips into the pillow, trying to get any kind of friction he could. "Hey, that's cheating."

"John!"

"Okay, okay." John took pity on him and on the next pass downwards he stopped at Sherlock's hole and pressed a soft kiss to it. He licked all round the entrance, working his way closer in each time. As Sherlock relaxed into the movements and opened slightly, John pushed his tongue in to the centre, pressing in as far as he could. He found this was also easier - as the deep-throating had been - without the need to pull back out to breathe. He was already finding many pleasing side effects to this whole vampire thing.

John kept up his ministrations, alternating between licking and sucking the skin and pushing his tongue in deeply. He soon found the skin was nicely relaxed though Sherlock himself was buzzing with desperation for more and John didn’t want to drag it out for too long, like he usually did, because he was just as keen to progress things along.

John got the lube which had thoughtfully been left for them (and no he wasn’t going to think about that in relation to Mycroft in any way) and liberally covered his fingers as he started inserting them into Sherlock, driving him as mad as he could with his teasing strokes. He circled Sherlock’s prostate without touching it a few times then he rubbed over it once before pulling out and adding an extra finger. He did this each time and Sherlock was panting and moaning at every touch.

Finally Sherlock couldn’t take any more and he pushed himself backwards, toppling John onto the floor and landing on top of him. He pinned John’s arms above his head with one hand and with the other he lined himself up and, in one smooth movement, he slid himself down on John’s cock ‘til his arse was touching the base and he sat there and sighed in relief while he gave himself a moment to adjust.

“Bloody hell, it just blows me away how beautiful you are, sometimes, Sherlock.”

Sherlock smiled shyly down at him, moving his hand up John’s chest to circle his nipples and then gliding it back down to take hold of his own shaft. He stroked his hand along it a few times, keeping rhythm as he raised and lowered his body on John, maintaining eye contact the whole time. John’s jaw dropped open as he took in the happy, confident look on Sherlock’s face as he pleasured himself.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, John. Always and forever.” He smirked at John. “Now it really will be always and forever.”

“Idiot.” John grinned at him and managed to quickly roll them over without slipping out. When he had Sherlock flat on his back, he pulled almost all the way out and then pushed in fast causing Sherlock to groan in pleasure as John rubbed against his prostate. John maintained the angle and the speed and pounded into Sherlock, rapidly driving the man to his limits.

“John, John, wait. I’ll come if you do that.”

“That is kind of the point.”

Sherlock cuffed him on the head, “I know that, fool. I just want to try something first.” Sherlock held his wrist up to John’s mouth.

“What, Sherlock? We already decided we weren’t going to try that yet.”

“John, you are the most stubborn person I kn..”

“Second most stubborn,” John butted in. Sherlock frowned and then smiled and shrugged.

“Ok, second. Still, if you want to stop you will. If you can’t then I’ll just push you off, it’ll be easier if you’re at the wrist.”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, I have faith in you. I really want you to see how it feels to come whilst you’re sucking a vein. I know you loved it when you were human, but let me tell you it is so much better being on the other side.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I really am, John. I trust you.”

“Okay, but you have to really hit me if I won’t stop.”

John started moving again, brushing Sherlock’s prostate on every pass. It didn’t take them long to get back to the precipice. Sherlock took hold of his cock and started stroking in time with John’s movements. He raised his other arm to John and nodded at the slightly worried look that greeted him. When John felt as if he was just about to come, he bit into Sherlock’s wrist and - Holy Hell - that felt amazing. He pulsed his release into Sherlock’s body as he sucked the blood out of his wrist. He felt Sherlock shivering around his shaft as he also came at the sensation of John sucking his blood.

Sherlock was watching John carefully as he was biting into his wrist. He wanted to wait and give John the opportunity to see if he would stop on his own before Sherlock had to force the issue. He knew John had the strength to control this and if he could stop himself now on his first day then it would give him confidence in his restraint and should greatly speed up the time it would take for John to settle in to his new role and be able to mingle back with regular people.

As John came down from the high of his orgasm, he opened his eyes and looked down at his love below him. Seeing Sherlock looking up at him with such confidence brought him back to himself and much as it pained him to stop he allowed his fangs to pull out and he licked the open wounds he had made on Sherlock’s wrist. He covered the whole area, making sure he hadn’t left a single drop then he released the arm and rested his forehead against Sherlock’s own.

“Well done, John, you did it, and on your first day, too.”

“That was so hard to stop, but I didn’t want to let you down.”

“You didn’t. You never could.” Sherlock smiled up at John and reached forward to kiss his lips. “So, was I right?”

“It felt bloody amazing. It was like I was completing a circle. I could feel your life force running through me as I came inside you. I can see why you never minded when I asked you to bite me. I’d want that all the time too.” 

“You can have it all the time. As long as whoever is being bitten has had some blood before we start we can take what we like.”

“Yes, that would be brilliant. I want to try it with you inside me next time.”

“You won’t find me arguing. That’s probably my favourite place to be.”

John smiled at Sherlock and kissed his nose. “You’re actually just a big softie, aren’t you?”

“John, don’t spread such vicious lies. You’ll ruin my reputation.”

“Oh, you hard nut, you.” John laughed as he rolled off Sherlock and lay beside him on the floor, his arm wrapping around Sherlock’s chest, leg slipping to rest over Sherlock’s thighs.

Sherlock joined in, happy that John would be a wonderful vampire and a constant companion to him and comfortable in the knowledge that they had both found their place in the world. They had each other and that was all that they needed.

~*~


End file.
